


getting rid of a bad customer

by Courier_of_rapture



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, M/M, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courier_of_rapture/pseuds/Courier_of_rapture
Summary: smarty meets one of greasy’s violent customers and has a talk with him
Relationships: smarty/greasy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	getting rid of a bad customer

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i’m so sorry i hadn’t been posting any works in A while. but i’m not done writing. I decide to reboot my skyrim series it’s going to be the same concept but I’m just going to restart it I don’t know if I’m going to delete it off my page or not. anyway i hop you enjoy and please let me know what you think of the story

“and so i say to her hey! that cost extra Buddy” greasy said to smarty who was just nodding along only listening to half of what he was saying 

smarty had been coming to the bar for the past few months now and every time greasy would come over and chat him up. he didn’t mind really. it gave him company

“so anyway that girl ends up paying me double and all i did was give her a kiss with a bit of tongue. hah good thing she was pretty drunk or else i’m would have Heard it from Charlie” greasy said

“didn’t know you had rules for your services” smarty said finishing his drink. greasy gave him a insulted look though smarty knew he was joking. greasy could be a Great actor at times

“what do you take me for smarty, i’m not a gigolo I have standards, standards you meet perfectly” greasy said scratching his Chan 

“knock it off! I’m sorry alright just stop touching me” smarty said hopping off his stool and walking to the exit

“A where you going guapo” greasy asked following him

smarty stopped walking. he turned to greasy and gave him a questioning look “guapo?” greasy had made a habit out of speaking Spanish around him just to annoy him

“oh it means handsome, and that’s just what you are” greasy said. walking forward and opening the door for him. “chico guapo primero”

“and that means” 

“handsome guy first” greasy said “now come on” greasy wrapped his arm around smarty’s shoulders

once they were outside smarty shook off his arm and pulled out two large cigars “want one?” he offered one to greasy 

“gracias guapo” greasy said taking one of the cigars and lighting it with his lighter. after a few seconds greasy spoke up “what don’t need a translation for that one” 

“i don’t need to speak Spanish to know gracias means thank you and you already told me what guapo means” smarty replied looking up at the starry night 

“i didn’t take you for a amante de las estrellas” greasy said looking up at the starry night with smarty 

“and what does that mean” smarty said starting to get frustrated. he swears if he spoke Spanish again just to piss him off one more time he’ll hit him so hard he’ll see birds

“it means star lover guapo” greasy answered. he turned his head slightly to look at smarty. the moonlight was lighting up his fur giving him a hint of blue to his brown fur. greasy wouldn’t mind if this moment last forever

“what are you looking at idiota” smarty said 

“ahh i’m guessing you called me a idiot, which by the way guapo es grosero” greasy said taking a puff from his cigar 

smarty sighed clearly frustrated “can you stop speaking Spanish” smarty thought for a second and added. “por favor”

“ahhh how could i say no to something so cute. and smart” greasy said stomping out his cigar 

“yeah yeah just go back inside i’ll be in, in a minute” smarty said looking at the constellation sagittarius. he remembered his cousin liked reading a lot of books about them. he talked about they so much smarty was practically a expert on The subject 

“alright don’t keep me waiting handsome” greasy said walking back in the Bar

smarty just stood there looking up at the constellations thinking about his cousin and The conversations they had that would go on for hours. he was the closest thing he had as family. and now all he had left was greasy and some members of his gang 

smarty sighed. stomped out his cigar and went back in

as he went back to his stool the kind and seductive smile of greasy greeted him as he sat back down

“welcome back handsome, how about another drink” greasy said pushing a long island ice tea to him. his favorite drink. smarty took it while mumbling a thanks

“your welcome handsome. hey look what’s on” greasy said pointing up at the TV. smarty looked up to see his favorite movie“hello dolly” smarty chuckled

“that’s what it’s called i thought it was wall-e” greasy laughed 

smarty rolled his eyes and tuned into the movie. as smarty watched he wondered why greasy had all of a sudden looked so nervous he was sweating bullets and tugging at his shirt collar 

“oh looks like someone has a customer” Charlie said practically shoving greasy off of his stool. because toons weren’t tall smarty and greasy had to lift their stools pretty high to reach the counter. so greasy fell pretty hard on the ground

and when he got up from the ground clearly hesitantly. he was Tapping his fingers together staring at a blonde man who was staring right back at him. he looked liked the definition of pervert 

“ahhh actually i don’t feel so good today so i should just go home and get some rest” greasy said making a break for the door. the door was effortlessly broken and a trail of smoke was left behind him

“he’s paying for that” Charlie said frustrated cleaning a glass with a rag

smarty saw how... scared greasy was and felt bad for him. he never thought greasy of all toons would be afraid of a human. “i’ll pay for it Charlie” smarty said simply

“what” Charlie said surprised putting the glass and rag aside “you’re going to pay for that” Charlie said pointing out the remains of the door “it’s not gonna be cheap you know”

smarty reached into his coat and pulled out 2000 dollars and put it on the counter “there and can you tell me who’s that guy and why greasy was afraid of him” smarty said pointing at the blonde pervert that was leaning against the jukebox 

“that’s Patrick he uses greasy services the most. and gets a kick out of” Charlie clear his throat “being rough with him. you know things like a hair brush to his tall until red or maybe a smack to his mouth”

smarty Felt his blood begin to boil but his face did not change in the slightest. hiding his anger was something he learned after a year of being with his gang. he glared at the pervert who looked to be enjoying it as showed by his lustful smirk

the pervert had the guts to start striding over to him. smarty absentmindedly gripped the butt of his gun in his coat pocket. “how’s it going cutie” Patrick said. he sounded like greasy at that moment but it wasn’t the same greasy’s way of flirting was although a bit infuriating. he took comfort in it. though he didn’t know why. he guessed it was because it was the Best Conversation he got in a while 

but this and the fact he was just told he was some sick Sadist who took pleasure in hurting the one person he could call a real friend. just infuriated him

smarty growled and turned back to The counter. “you got a nice little tail you know that toon” Patrick said with his cool creepy voice putting his hands on smarty’s shoulders

smarty snarled and shook off his shoulders. he was waiting for him to sit down. harder to see a gun that way

“i wouldn’t mess with him Patrick. if you know what’s good for you” Charlie said giving smarty a long island ice tea. smarty could tell Charlie knew what he was going to do as he showed with a wink. though smarty couldn’t figure out why as far as he could tell Charlie owned his bar for money he even had boyfriends for a night walking around for money. so why would he-

“shut up Charlie and get me a Bourbon!” Patrick said slamming his fist on the counter. smarty now knew why

finally the moment came when he sat down next to smarty. he had the nerve to start rubbing his back. his hand began moving slowly down to his-

smarty spun around on his seat and pulled out his gun. Patricks face change from arrogance and lustful into fear as he startusweating bullets

“he-hey let’s just ahh-“ smarty sliced part of his face with his claws before he could continue and glared at him eyes Burning with fire. literally being a angry toon meant that happen when you’re were angry

“listen here you sick freak you are to never talk to greasy ever again or else i’ll have you in the trunk of a car being pushed into the ocean got it” smarty said caulking his gun

Patrick only nodded fearfully holding onto his cheek where smarty had sliced him The wound was missing some flesh. “good now get out of here”

he got up and ran as fast as he could to the broken door. smarty smiled and put away his gun and downed his drink in celebration

(the day after)

“hey smarty how’s it going?” greasy asked politely sitting down next to him

“not bad you?” smarty said simply with a tired yawn

“i’m great especially once I found out what you did to Patrick. that guy made my job a living hell so thanks i’m glad I have a friend like you” greasy said gifting smarty a grateful smile

“don’t mention it just buy me another drink” smarty said

greasy smiled and waving over to Charlie “anything for my héroe”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it wasn’t what you were expecting I hope you still enjoy it


End file.
